Why?
by Euphrosyne
Summary: Against the mist-shrouded Asian highlands a woman is forced to betray the man she loves to marry another. Torn between youthful desire and family honor, her broken heart and fractured mind are expressed in the most compelling of stories…(TalaOC)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey'all! Euphrosyne here with a brand new fic on the anniversary of my first. This, I shall call my masterpiece (cackle cackle cackle), a genre completely opposite to what I'm accustomed to writing, a field strictly contrasting to my own personality…!

Scary, no?

A Little Forewarning: This fic was all in all inspired by _Aven's__ All I Wanna Do_, hence the lyrics used in the summary. Character names from my previous story will be used in _Why?_ and should not be expected to uphold prior traits. Nonetheless, this fic takes place during the first season of Beyblade right after the Beybreakers took home the American tournament. They now enter Europe where they will meet the Majestics and later battle in the World Championships.

Cheers! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't own Aven's All I Wanna Do either.

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

Prologue

By Euphrosyne

* * *

The utter silence of the room was what scared him most. No windows, no lights; the only sign of life was the soft creaking of the floorboards behind the three-inch metal bolted door.

Life behind the door was no better than the cell they were locked in. The cell served as a constant reminder of their failure, that he was a failure. Five boys, each barely touching the age of ten were trapped in this poor excuse of a room. None dared to move, to talk, or even to breathe for that matter. The fear of the guards thrusting open that door and dragging them out for their punishment wavered in their minds.

Tala shuddered.

Sudden shadows on the floor sent the boy's head impulsively jerking back. A shaft of light hit Kai in the face as the door effortlessly swung open, a guard smirked at his reflex. "I'll take this one." An instinct caused the man to turn around, eyes landing on the scowling redhead. He chuckled once more, "I'll take the feisty redhead too, it's always fun breaking the difficult ones-"

"Watch them buckle and crumble under Mr. Boris's wrath, not yours. Let's go."

Torn between the wellbeing of his single best friend and the safety of the others, Tala watched Kai's head dangle loosely to their steps. The blue-haired boy had always been strong, anticipated to earn the title of captain by the others. The guards held refined behavior around that boy, roughly cordial even; it would be smarter to keep an eye on the three teammates ahead of him.

Sudden contact with the ground halted his thoughts. Flickering lights glowed warmly against his pale skin. Tala looked up.

Chilling silence pierced through the room as Boris remained turned towards the large television screen. Finally turning his heels, his standard scheming expression meet five pairs of eyes.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" The man leaned against the rustic counter. "Four kids, two females at that! Winning the World Championships for a second year? How should we feel about this history making accomplishment? How _should_ we celebrate?" His stern eyes graced the eldest beyblader's body, the child's eyes refusing to look up. "Spencer, tell me, how do you think we should react towards the Lee Clan's larcenous glory once again?" His light-humored tone frightened Ian.

"…An-an-angry, sir-"

"_Angry?_ Why angry? We should be joyous and hopeful, young one! The victory of these four children promise wonderful things for ourselves for we are stronger, smarter, and much more-"

Dangerously shifting his gaze past the man's face and onto the muted screen, Tala's eyes landed on four figures being handed a large trophy. Though a soundless scene, the expressions on all the people gave it all away…

They were happy, all too thrilled and content with their own lives to even think of the horrible possibilities in the rest of the world.

"-Create power now that we are funded by-"

Kai twitched at those last few words, but went unnoticed. Tala's attention was fixed on the screen, the recap tiebreaking battle imprisoned the redhead's thoughts. A young girl, no older than himself was being swarmed by howling winds. It cut her, revealing some inked mark on her waist, but it was the mystical creature that captivated him most. Tala had never seen anything like this before, the girl's eyes flared to match the blazing temperament of her bitbeast.

"-Our goal, no, our life shall be dedicated to defeating what was once the best and claiming that title for ourselves-"

Memorizing her face, her moves, and those of her teammates, Tala marked this day in his life. These people were the cause of the abbey, these people were the cause of their training, these people were the cause of their pain.

Tugging them to their feet, the five boys were escorted out to join the hundreds of other Biovolt soldiers in training. Biovolt's aim was to create fear which in turn created strength.

"Nothing will ever come between me and my team. Nothing."

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. You’re Here

**_-Why?-_**

01 – You're Here

By Euphrosyne

* * *

His foot came in direct contact with the metal docking bridge. How could he just lose like that? Dragoon had been unbeatable!

"Tyson, there's no need for all this destruction. Robert's Griffolyon was thrice Dragoon's size-"

"We were so close and now this setback. The game gets harder with each victory, Chief; we're standing at the doorstop of the World Championships! I can taste the title already-!"

"Tasting seems to be the only thing Tyson's ever really good at," joked Dizzi.

Walking onto London grounds, the neko-jin placed his hands on his hips and examined their surrounding. "Tyson's right you guys, we've gotta bring up our game. The American Tournament was fun and all but-"

"Pardon me, but are you the Beybreakers?" A hand was extended in the Chinese blader's direction.

Ray raised a brow at the male but accepted the hand anyways. "Yes we are, and you must be-?"

"Rye Lee, but I go by just Rye."

"So you're a beyblader? Any good? Cause I'll challenge-"

"Tyson! Excuse our friend here. He just experienced a gruesome defeat on the ship-"

"Gruesome defeat?!-"

"I was sent by Mr. Dickenson as a guide during your stays in Europe-"

"Hmph, Mr. Dickenson never mentioned you." All eyes turned to the usually composed captain. Cold stare and arms crossed, Kai stood waiting for the boy's reply. Four kids were four too many already, now another neophyte shows up as an addition to their pathetic entourage? The Beybreakers were a vessel to the World Tournaments. Once they hit Russia-

"I apologize for the lack of advance notification. _You're_ here, _I'm_ here, so allow me to make it up to you all with some European delights. Pastries, they're world renown, my treat-"

"The name's Rye, correct? Tyson, world champ, by the way-"

Max and the others followed suit, watching their blue-haired friend as he draped his arm around the newcomer. "Man, Tyson, ha-ha." The blond shook his head with little censure. "Weird, Kenny. Don't you think Mr. Dickenson should've chosen a _European_ guide for our stay here or am I just being picky?"

* * *

He wound the thin chain around his fingers until the ring sat gleaming in his palm.

These small gestures had become an automated routine over the years whenever the captain needed inspiration for his decisions. The once large ring barely fit his pinky finger now, and it was for this reason he placed the token on a chain. The band was hardly worth anything, cheaper than sterling silver but Kai treasured this gift and carried it wherever he went; only the brother of this piece of jewelry understood what it signified. He ran a thumb across the poorly etched print.

A soft click from the hotel door signaled Kai to throw the necklace around his neck, hiding the ring underneath his scarf. Regaining his regular composure, Kai sat calmly in the leather armchair tilted towards the window. He heard rustling of baggage.

"Captain Hiwatari, I am to share a room with you."

The boy was somewhat surprised at the formality but nonetheless acknowledged the other by gracing his gaze on the far bed. Rye took the signal and began unpacking his small duffle bag.

Silence soon filed the room as Rye sat quietly on the bed and Kai in his chair. Though eyes closed, the blue-haired boy was fully aware of the movements in the suite and for the first time since he joined the Beybreakers, found the peace and quiet somewhat unsettling.

"The others insisted on our presence in the lobby. They wanted an evening of exploration, I believe."

"Mm," was Kai's response. To his surprise, the captain heard more rustling of covers before the new member slipped into bed. Seemed the boy wasn't much of a conservationist either, maybe he deserved more respect than was given.

Pounding on the suite door brought the captain to his feet.

To think he was just going to credit Tyson for selflessly managing his hunger manic.

Kai swung open the door with rolled eyes of annoyance, mouth agape, ready with a reel of insults.

The boy froze, mild fear tingling his senses.

"Now now, is that how you welcome your one and only guardian, Kai? Surly I expect a warmer welcome; I _am_ blood."

Taking a step back, Kai came in direct contact with Rye who muttered confusingly. "Who-?"

Before the boy could even finish that sentence, the old man signaled the masked man and guards to grab the two beybladers. A thick sac was thrown over their heads, vision disabled before a force blew the two unconscious. Boris raised a brow. "What do we do with this one, sir?"

Voltaire merely shrugged. "We'll play ransom. I expect Kai to stand tricky when it comes to handing over Black Dranzer."

Nodding, the guards brushed themselves off before shutting the suite door, the clicking sound indicating its closure.

* * *

Whoot! Please read and review. 


	3. You’re Free

**_-Why?-_**

02 – You're Free

By Euphrosyne

* * *

Sliding his finger across the microscanner underneath his turtleneck, the boy took a deep breath as the machine began compressing his upper body.

Rye slid through the metal bars with ease.

Racing down the stone halls and taking a turn, the boy's ears twitched as sounds resonated off the walls. Everyone believed themselves to be superior in this estate. He sneered; those vile gossiping guards earned _his_ appreciation; Rye learned everything he needed to know about Biovolt from those overpaid sleazes.

Black Dranzer was with Kai, the elders had hypothesized correctly. They were now standing on Russian soil.

Hoisting himself off the wall, the boy began climbing up the stiff rope towards the only notable opening. Hauling his weight onto the cold cement, voices tweaked his senses and on impulse, quickly lowered himself towards the flat surface. Brushing shaggy strands of hair from his face, Rye crawled himself towards the noise, piercing over the ledge with narrowed grey eyes.

A militant assembly of soldiers stood behind the kneeling Beybreakers captain. Both of Kai's hands clawed the cement ground, one clutching a dark luster object.

There it was, the mighty creation itself, meters away in the hands of a child.

Kai was roughly lifted by two guards, pinning him against the stone walls.

Black Dranzer fell to the ground, inches away from his foot.

Retrieved by a masked man who brought the beyblade to whom Rye presumed to be Voltaire, the old man walked up to his grandson, placing a gloved hand on the boy's delicate face.

"Join us."

A television screen lit up to reveal a young girl baking with an aproned old woman.

"Or Sasha and the others will pay the consequences."

Instantly the blue-haired boy began struggling against the two burly men. The masked fellow kicked the teen in the leg, causing the boy's knee to buckle. This however, did not prevent the child from spiting at his grandfather's presence.

"Insolent child-!"

Taking this distraction as an opportunity to reach the large wooden box on the metal hanger, Rye was given no other choice; the boy retrieved his beyblade from his pocket and began slicing through the hemp rope with the attack ring.

Slowly the tough material began giving way. Taking a breath, Rye heaved himself onto the box as it came swinging towards its target.

He fell; Senior Hiwatari was rendered helpless. Not a second elapsed before people began rushing to the old man's aid.

Rye nodded at the blue-haired captain. "Go!"

Ready to follow the boy through the halls, Rye took the deadly phoenix from its fallen position, quickly shoving it into his pocket. He too, dashed towards the exit.

Blood steeped through the elder's hair, staining his feathery white locks. The man snarled at the viscous liquid. "After him! We shall not allow the child to escape once more. Kai has taken Dranzer!"

Boris quickly obliged his master's orders, waving the guards to depart after them. Grabbing a soldier's collar, the man gave his final instruction.

"Keep them alive."

The soldier nodded at the command.

* * *

"How much further?" The boy breathlessly kept to the other's heel, powered only by the adrenaline of their escape.

The blue-haired boy ignored the question, looking over his shoulder for impending obstacles.

"I hear them but there's no turning back, lights up ahead." The dark-haired child urged the captain to advert his eyes back on their path.

Sounds of armed men tweaked Rye's senses but he refused to fail, even if nature too, was pawning against them.

Kai pointed towards the rope bridge just meters ahead. Rye nodded, but just as his foot touched the rotting wood, a gun shot paralyzed him from further advancement.

The blue-haired boy turned to see his counterpart hit the ground, leg wounded by the bullet. Sliding in the snow from his sudden stop, Kai reversed his path to help his fallen comrade.

"No, go-!"

"Shut up, I'm not doing this for you. I refuse to live with this debt."

Rye's ears picked up sudden sounds, a speeding object, and out of pure luck and instinct pushed the boy away with full force.

Kai's impact with the ground immobilized his mind. He clutched his head to steady himself; dozens of armed Biovolt soldiers barricaded the institute's roof. Veering his gaze back on his savior, he noticed the bridge's unsteady sways. His mahogany eyes registered the bullets inches away form his own face, slandering the rope's once sturdy strength.

Kai took a step to grab the boy but the bridge only lowered more.

"Release yourself from guilt, Captain Hiwatari. The bridge will not hold both our weight, it is you they want! Do not pleasure their demands."

It was a reverie; the same place, the same terror, the same pleading eyes for his lam and safety.

There was no need for the ring in making this decision; he already made it once before.

Kai stood and ran towards the open forest. The frail structure behind him fell.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	4. You’re Impartial

A/N: Yea! Happy Birthday to Me! Whoot!

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

03 – You're Impartial

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"The kid's up. I'll notify Mr. Boris." 

Pushing himself to an upright position, Rye pulled over the covers just in time to see a burly boy exit the room. A redhead remained adjacent to his station, eyeing his injured leg with curiosity.

The teen leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on his knuckles. "What's your name?"

At first, the dark-haired boy chose not to answer but seeing his wounds had been cleaned and wrapped, he looked up at the other with hesitance. "What's yours?"

Smiling at his choice of words, the redhead rose from his seat, making his way towards the frosty window. He watched the flakes flicker freely in the outside world. "I'm Tala. The guy who left was Bryan."

Seemingly satisfied, Rye reluctantly replied. "Rye." He continued watching the redhead from the bed, a sudden twinkle around his neck stealing his attention.

"You have one of the three rooms in this place which have a window. They're testing you; must have captured their interest somehow."

Rye remained undisturbed.

"Yours, mine, and Mr. Boris's."

"Why am I still alive?"

Tala was surprised at the forward tone but answered nonetheless. "Your attempt of escape apparently. Though foolish, it was not your will to succeed but your unwillingness to fail that bought you their favor."

The boy nodded.

"Any more questions?"

There was an indecisive squirm. Tala raised a brow.

"What's your connection with Captain Hiwatari?"

Once again, Tala was taken back. The child looked up, eyeing the chain behind the soft fabric. "Your necklace, Kai has one."

Recomposing himself, the redhead lightly laughed. "What's _your_ connection with Captain Hiwatari?"

Rye knew it was his turn to answer and gradually began. His answer would not be enjoyed. "Mr. Kai Hiwatari is a greatly admired beyblader, noble until his manners gave a disgust which turned his popularity in _my_ books. During my brief acquaintance with him since we were to share rooms, I found him proud, above his company. I have nothing more to say about him."

Hiding his amusement, the redhead moved towards the cabinet and poured a glass of water. He walked over to the petite bed and offered the drink to Rye. "Kai's an expedient fellow, serving only to promote one's interest rather than one's principals." The boy accepted the glass. "You shall learn during your time here to hold your opinions to yourself and speak in short terms only to satisfy the desires of the authority."

Tala turned towards the exit. "Mr. Boris has given you the option of loyalty or death." The silence proved his prediction correct. "I shall tell him you are still slipping in and out of consciousness. Be prepared to train and flatter tomorrow. Food is a privilege here and must be earned by newcomers." The boy left the dorm.

Placing the empty glass on the counter, Rye pulled the coarse covers towards him and shut his eyes. _Still _slipping in and out of consciousness? How long had he been here? Better yet, how long had _they_ been watching him?

Rye tossed in search of a comfortable position. Hmm. Either way, Tala was nice company.

* * *

Too sexy a face, that redhead (lol). Please read and review. 


	5. You’re Fake

**_-Why-_**

04 – You're Fake

By Euphrosyne

* * *

He hid behind the dark corners, waiting for the guards' next phrase. These men had lured him here, the Hiwatari name escaping their lips through their conversation. Their yenta rarely ever interested the redhead, but this time, more than one topic gripped his attention; Rye's flaming new reputation and Voltaire's grandchild.

A sudden rip of his shirt alerted the guards, rendering them towards his direction.

Tala slipped into the darkness.

He had followed the guards to the west end of the abbey, a location for the lower leveled bladers. There was no place for him to hide. Taking a familiar turn, a door caught his eye. Tala had no other choice if he wanted to remain concealed. He slipped into Rye's room, surprisingly unlocked.

If he had learned anything at Biovolt, he knew the place provided only the bare necessities. The dorm held a small bed, wooden stool, and metal cabinet; the only hope for the boy's safety now was the thick mist spewing from underneath the bathroom door.

No other alternative. Tala began picking the lock.

Shutting the door, steam shrouded his vision but past the loud running water, Tala could hear the guards enter the dorm on the other side. The shower tap stopped, water flowed down the drain; the curtain began drawing open.

Canine instincts flushed through his mind as he rammed the body against the tiled walls. Tala's once terror ridden face was overplayed by a new emotion as he registered the awfully womanly curves underneath his own weight.

Vibrant turquoise eyes locked with mahogany ones as Tala removed his hand from the girl's mouth, turning his head with embarrassment.

Rye grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped passed the boy out of the tub. Pounding at the door reunited their gazes. Tala's pleading eyes begged for help, anxiety claiming his features.

"Mr. Rye Lee, there has been an intruder discovered on these premises, would you please-"

The girl spun her hair into a knot, sticking a plastic mechanism against the back of her neck. She coughed to clear her throat, emphasizing her address. "Peace and quiet, is that too much to ask after a long day of savage training? Does my skill not grant me respect? Do I need to demonstrate my wrath by inflicting pain towards!"

"Sorry sir, we were just doing our job." Footsteps sounded in the distance as the door finally closed. Tala leaned against the tub with his face in his hands. Rye finally opened the bathroom door, the room's heat escaping with her.

Retrieving some rigid article of clothing from behind the bed's headboard, Rye dryly requested the boy to advert his eyes. Grabbing the bedpost, the girl clenched her teeth as she slid her thumb across the microscanner. She tightened her grip around the bed knob as her chest began contracting. A deep exhale signaled the end and Rye strolled past the boy to pick up her turtleneck.

Tala's eyes followed her as she slipped back into the bathroom, inserting grey colored contacts in front of the mirror, then slowly the wig, makeup and the rest of her attire. The boy shook his head with annoyance. "That's it? No explanation?"

"I demanded none for your intrusion."

"I am the captain of the Demolition Boys!"

"And with great responsibility comes great expectations. I'm sure we'll figure out a compromise." She walked up to the muscular teen, glaring ever so balefully.

Tala's eyes flared with irritation.

"A change in variation, one of sudden or unexpected shifts often encountered in one's life, activities, or surroundings. In this particular case, _I am_ these vicissitudes." She dangerously threatened the captain. "Have we reached an agreement?"

Tala reluctantly shook her hand. Turning to leave, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "As a fellow trainee, for a woman to-"

"You and I can both lose our lives with the same ease here. I need no lecture from you." She widened her gaze toward the door.

The boy left with a mad storm.

Locking the door, Rye leaned against the frame and slid towards the floor. She tucked her knees against her body as her eyes closed with upsetting relief.

Fate had played a move on her. Though she may had came across harsh, Rye was not so much angry at the captain as she was disappointed in herself.

* * *

Hehe. Read and review, please! 


	6. You’re Mute

A/N: Rye is referred to as a female from this point in the fic though she continues her masculine guise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Don't own Aven's lyrics for All I Wanna Do (used in the summary) either.

* * *

**_-Why-_**

05 – You're Mute

By Euphrosyne

* * *

Taking a bite from her buttered dinner roll, Rye held back a chuckle as she recollected today's training. Her back ached with pain as she paced towards her dorm. The only promotion for her light spirits were the flashbacks of Ian's witty comebacks during weight training. The small boy definitely earned her liking. The haughty distain however- Tala's superciliousness in treatment of others aside from the three _current_ elites- proved the redhead to share similar qualms of a certain blue-haired captain. 

Crying tickled the teen's ears, and out of sheer boredom, Rye decided to follow it. This could be her only opportunity to catch Biovolt's flaw in their attempts of engineering perfect warriors.

Anticipating a whole entourage of trainers and trainees, Rye was somewhat suspicious as she entered the_ untenanted_ junior department…

…_Vacant_ aside from the soft sobbing child by the large beyblade dish. Hesitantly, Rye examined her surroundings before nearing the girl.

Messy blue pigtails heaved up and down as the child struggled for air in her curled position. A broken beyblade sat neatly by the foot of the girl's excessively large teal t-shirt. Rye placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, instantly silencing her tears.

"Hey, it's alright."

Scars on the girl's cheek and arms caught Rye's attention as the girl wiped her nose on her top. The child was thin, dirty, and hurt. What a dramatic change from her appearance weeks ago…

Sasha eyed the bread in Rye's hand hungrily. Offering it to her, the little one's eyes lit up at the taste of food.

Waving the child over to her seated position by the edge of the dish, both sat with their feet dangling off the edge.

"How long have you been here?"

The girl dusted the crumbs into the beyblade dish and looked up at Rye before silently counting her fingers. She stopped.

Exhaling, Rye looked away with disgust. The child was barely seven. What was wrong with these people? Barbaric.

Picking up the tiny beyblade, Rye examined it in her palm. "What your name?"

Hand gestures answered her question. "She's mute," discovered the dark-haired girl. "Sasha, is it?" The little girl smiled, nodded, and rapidly began signing away. "Whoa, slow down there. I have no idea what you're saying. I know your name because your brother and I are friends."

The girl's eyes brightened at the mention of Kai but suddenly lowered her eyes to her shoes.

Rye stood to her feet, Sasha's gaze following her every move. Yawning and stretching her arms, the teen spoke, "Do you know how to hokie-pokey?"

Grinning, the girl stood and began demonstrated her moves.

"Yeah, that's really good. See, beyblade was created by the same person who created the hokie-pokey." Standing, the girl placed the beyblade into the tiny hands. "Just grip the launcher and pull the ripper like this."

Flying into the dish, Sasha jumped at her startling success. She wrapped Rye's leg in a hug.

Brushing the strands of stray hair from the pretty face, the older figure kneeled. "If you practice this everyday, I'll come visit and bring you food." Sasha perked up at the suggestion. "But we have to keep this a secret because we're both members of the Kai fan flub. It's an oath of loyalty." The younger girl mocked Rye's pledging stance. "Alright." Rye rustled the girl's hair before standing to leave.

Waving goodbye to her new friend, Sasha stood and began practicing those dance moves. Leaping with glee as the beyblade flew across the room, smilingly, she retrieved the rugged instrument before tucking it safely in her pocket. She knew her brother would send someone to find her. Kai promised to protect her forever.

* * *

Fun fun. Please read and review! 


	7. You’re Frugal

**_-Why-_**

06 – You're Frugal

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"The new cameras are installed then? Good. Her sudden improvements don't make sense, there has to be an outside influence!"

Boris bowed at the man's outburst.

"The girl was suppose to crumble, a perfect trade. The law is on our trail Boris, our plans are sliding off track."

"She _is_ your blood…" The masked man's attempt of a compliment was shot with a glare. "The World Tournament will be our chance and their undoing. The Demolition Boys are ready."

Voltaire didn't look too convinced. "The Demolition Boys will never be ready with that _Tah__-la _as their captain. The child holds too many morals; he was brought in too late." There was pause. "Kai, _he_ is the one destined for great things."

Sensing the man's dissatisfaction, Boris willed to reverse his opinion. "We have a project, sir. A masterpiece, I can confidently say. Genetically, our creation will be identical to the Russian captain but better-"

"Do not contradict yourself; you are only further lowering my opinion of you. How can one be identical yet better?"

"Forgive my incompetence, sir, but if our experiment succeeds-"

"You are unsure then? Are you wasting my time with penury aspirations?"

"I'm sorry, sir-"

It was too late, the older man left the room.

* * *

"Nature or nurture? The great debate itself. Why am I attracted to her?" The redhead argued with himself as he journeyed towards the west end. "The others like her but as a brother, a teammate, a rival…" It was starting to become unnerving. Quietly, he tapped on the door, two short one long.

Even before 'the reveal,' Tala felt comforted by Rye's stories of Kai and the corresponding outside world. It was only recently however, did the redhead discover his yearning for the girl's companionship.

He knocked again. No answer. He began picking the lock.

The dorm was empty, everything in sight but the bearer herself.

Tala began to panic, something was wrong.

Concealed by the shadows of the night, the boy began searching for his comrade. The halls were usually deserted at this time.

Humming of beyblades in the junior department caught his attention. It didn't make any sense.

With no other possible route, Tala rimmed the walls and followed the sound. In the middle of the stadium stood Rye in her setup attire congratulating a young girl with an uncharacterizing smile.

"If you think you're too small to make a difference, you're obviously never been in bed with a mosquito!"

Was that humor he just heard?

The blue-haired girl giggled, accepting the piece of bread happily.

"Are you insane, Rye?"

The child stopped in her spot, breadstick between her teeth. Rye shot an arm forward, stopping Tala in his tracks. Sasha hid herself behind her trainer after making eye contact with the angry male.

For seconds, the three just stood in silence in their stationed positions, the two teens staring each other down. From time to time, Sasha would sneak a peek in hopes of peace.

"You're being stupid."

"I'm being humane."

"Civility dies once you step foot in Biovolt!"

"What is this illusion called the innocent of youth, Tala?" The questioned obviously stunned the redhead. "Maybe," she sighed before continuing, "Maybe in this blind belief we can find truth for another. Do not end her life because you never had yours."

Sasha's trembling signaled Rye to her aid. Brushing the crumbs from her face, the dark-haired girl knelt down. "Remember Sasha, _no one_ can make you feel inferior without your consent." The words were shot in the boy's direction. She stood to leave.

Following her into the torch lit halls; the captain grabbed her arm. "What's the reason? That's all I ask."

"The world isn't rational, Tala. Must you justify everything?" His silence demanded further expansion. The girl sighed.

"She's mute, Kai's sister."

There was surprise.

Studying his eyes for a morsel of compassion she hesitantly continued. "The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy. Make your choice." She released herself from his grasp, disappearing into the dark.

"You're too smart for your own good; they'll kill you for it."

She turned. "Man stops respecting himself when he losses the respect for his fellow creatures; I fear not death."

A salute credited him.

* * *

Yes, those were Martin Luther King Jr. ("The ultimate measure of a man…") and Jose Saramago ("Man stopped respecting himself…) quotes. Powerful people.

Please read and review.


	8. You're Right

**_-Why?-_**

07 – You're Right

By Euphrosyne

* * *

He watched those wet locks drip against her corset. Those silky black strands contrasting against her pale skin just perfectly like stars against the deep night sky. The girl sat peacefully with her head against the bed, eyes closed with relief.

He continued staring.

"You better not be comparing my eyes with Kai's. We're not related." The girl revealed those said mahogany orbs, raising a brow at the silent redhead.

"No, but there _is_ something familiar about them now that you mention it."

"Hmph."

"Okay, now you sound like Kai."

Silence.

"…There's something on your mind."

He knew she would figure it out. "Oh, really?"

"Never doubt a woman's intuition, our corpus callosum is larger; perception, analytical reasoning, face recognition-"

"Should I lose or win my battle in the World Tournament…?"

"Awfully confident of your skills there, aren't you? Self-enhancer- People who see themselves more positively than others _do_ tend to be more emotionally well-adjusted-"

"Riley."

He combined her first name with her last; she never objected to its sound.

The said girl sighed before turning to analyze the boy's expression.

"Bryan and Spencer will both win their battles; we're destined to win, we're created to win…but what will happen next? If I choose to lose, world domination will still proceed. I can't possibly make a difference in a situation-"

"You've been around me too much."

"I want amenity."

"There's no right answer."

"I want _your_ answer."

She took in a breath. "Let's play a game; word associations. Everyone has to experience it once in their life time. It's simple. I say a word and you tell me the first thing that comes to your mind. Got it?"

The redhead shrugged.

"Science."

"Power."

"Solace."

"Comfort."

Rye raised a brow. "Comfort in sorrow, misfortune, and distress?"

"You said the first thing that came to mind."

"Fine. Let's try something a little different. First, I'll ask you to picture a scene. For each question, you will select an option best suited to the word-picture you see."

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Just do it. You wanted my perspective and I'll give it to you once I know yours, alright?" The redhead closed his eyes. "Picture yourself in a forest. You don't need a great imagination. What did you see the second the word _forest_ was mentioned? Is the forest dark or light?"

"I see myself at dusk…no wait, dawn."

"Do you see a path?"

"Yes."

Rye smiled at his answer but continued. "Now I ask you to walk through that forest. You see a cup. What does it look like? Valuable or of no value?"

"Valuable."

"What do you do with this cup?"

"I pick it up and take it with me…"

"You continue your walk through the forest, you see a bear. Describe it."

"Well, it's a real bear-"

"What's the bear doing?"

"It saw me but it's minding its own business…Ay, next."

"You need to continue moving. How do you get around this bear?"

"I ignore him, duh."

"You continue walking through this forest, you see water-"

"Okay Rye, now it's getting stupid. Just answer my question already."

The girl didn't expect to get too far with him. "Fine, do you want to know what I've concluded from your answers?"

"Humor me."

She began. "As cliché as it may sound, the forest represents your life and how you see it. It has been said the more light you see in the forest, the more content you are with your life."

Tala continued fiddling with the chain of his necklace.

"You selected a forest at dusk or dawn suggesting there are one or two things you would like to change in your life. If you had selected a forest in daylight, this would have suggested your genuine happiness with life, if you had selected a forest at night, it would have suggested the opposite."

She caught his attention.

"You said you saw a path in this forest; you're not yet settle in life as it is." She smiled. "Younger people usually see a path because it is symbolic to where they are heading. People still finding their way in life are most likely to see a path too. Those settled in their direction or place in life are less likely to see a path."

"You seem happy with my answer."

The girl chose to ignore that's statement.

"By now, you've probably figured out the cup represents your wealth and the bear the obstacles in your life. You saw a cup that was valuable to you in some way and took the chance to quickly reward yourself with easy picks and took it. The bear however, is indicative to how you deal with problems and how you choose to resolve them. You, on this hand, chose to walk away and ignore him."

Tala squeezed the ring in his palm before looking up. "And the water?"

"Well, you stopped there so all I can really tell you is that the water represents your sex life; how fast, how deep, and how easy to get across-"

Damn.

"Don't toy with me. You still haven't addressed the issue." He joined the girl against the bed frame, hoping his sudden contact with her would add to his intimidation.

"I think the real question you want me to answer is by what stands, by what values, would we decide whether one is good or bad, talented or untalented, successful or failure. How exactly do we know what we think _is_ right…?"

Tala rested a hand on her knee and stared into those mahogany eyes.

"Exploration of the inner self, Tala. That is my answer to you. Human aspire can find the best, for the _journey_ is everything and the end is not-"

He kissed her; his lips meeting her soft ones. Rye pulled away.

"Wha-?"

Gracing his hand by her face, his thumb traced the contours of her jaw. For the first time he noticed how different their skin tones were; both pale, his a lighter almost translucent tone while hers was powdery with glow…

His body weight pushed her onto the bed, his face inches away from her own, his breathe sending goosebumps throughout her body. He began kissing a trail towards her collarbone.

A tingly sensation washed through her before a face slammed into her mind. Dark hair, grey eyes, the man who inspired this whole mission in the first place…

Tala's hands urged her to respond.

Her slip: She submitted to the stimulus.

* * *

Gotta love psychology.

Please read and review.


	9. You’re Inapt

**_-Why?-_**

08 – You're Inapt

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"Tala, could you pass the salt?" The youngest boy extended a hand towards the captain.

Shaking the shaker, the redhead looked up as a body entered the room.

Agonizingly rubbing her shoulders, Rye acknowledged the others before grabbing a chair.

She jumped back onto her feet.

"Oww-ow, um, I mean, ah…I think I'll catch myself some coffee first."

"Jeez Rye, what the hell did you fall on?"

"Alright there Rye? Back pain? From training eh?"

"Yeah, um, rough training last night- afternoon- _yesterday_! I meant yesterday. Right, yesterday, that's what I said. Look, banana muffins!" She rubbed her stomach to signify hunger.

_Someone change the subject._

A fork dropped, shifting the attention onto the captain.

Tala froze.

"Ay…ah, um, here's the salt, Ian." In exchange, the redhead received a container of milk.

Unconsciously, the girl transferred her gaze onto her food, picking at it with her fork.

"Better eat up, boy. Hear you've been promoted. You're training with the big boys now."

"Yeah, don't say I didn't warn you, Rye, but those guys_ love_ playing macho, picking on all the newbies during the shower. Just ignore'em and let it pass-"

Tala's milk carton bursted in his hand.

Huh? Something was up. Bryan could feel it.

Tension.

"Hey, who knows? If you're real good, maybe they'll make you one of us. I hate to admit it but Tala's a pretty goodleader, great at pinpointing those weaknesses then breaking you bit by bit with his moves-!"

"-_I'm_ gonna go fix up Wolborg. I'll see you all later." The redhead nodded at his teammates before leaving the table, his eyes resting a little longer on the pale teen than they should have.

She nodded. "Yeah, later."

He left.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here? A female? Seems I underestimated our little captain after all." Voltaire smirked as the soundless video played before his eyes. "What do you think? Never intended to keep Rye alive, but it seems _she'll_ make a pretty good fucking post. Would you give our Tala an A for performance?"

The blonde cross his arms before placing his feet on the man's counter. He rolled those electric turquoise eyes. "Pfft, I could do better. The girl would be begging on her knees…"

The senior laughed; the boy had wit. Maybe he was wrong about Boris's plans after all. "What do you suggest we do with this little advantage?"

"Neah, up to you, master."

"Haha, boy. That's what I like to hear. Do you believe in destiny? Seems fate's just throwing us luck. Even the moon and the stars are on our side…"

The boy shook his head ever so majestically. "No, I believe in free will. _I_ make my future. _I _create the constellations."

The old man pleasantly nodded, shaking his finger in an impressed manner. "Good, good. That's very good."

Standing, the boy bowed before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's time for me to make an appearance, maybe take a bang at the girl myself; let her know I know you know."

Voltaire cackled. "Alright child, but don't over do yourself, Alat. We have bigger things waiting for you up ahead."

The boy smirked. "Don't worry. I'm designed for perfection."

* * *

Peculiar name, no? (Hehehe)

Please read and review.


	10. You’re Perfect

A/N: The boy's name is pronounced Ah-let, though spelt Alat. Sorta like A-lex, though spelt Alex…

LOL, just confused myself there with that comparison.

Tenth chapter, time for a summary change!

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

09 – You're Perfect

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"Hmph. There she is. She's attractive, but not attractive enough to tempt me." Alat flew through the barred halls after the shadow. Even in the echoic stone corridors, his movements were faster than sound. Before Rye could even sense the blonde's presence, she was rammed against the wall, a hand tightening around her neck while another on her abdomen, pressuring her against the cold bricks.

The boy was tall, about Tala's height.

Her eyes widened at his face.

"No, no, I don't want to hear my_ brother's_ name." Everything happened too quickly, the twin suddenly leaned forward and bit down on her neck, tearing the sensitive skin. Instantaneously she pushed the boy away, kicking him in the chest before holding his face against the wall with her foot.

His hand trailed up to grasp her leg, pushing up the fabric of her pants to reveal more flesh. "Those aren't Biovolt moves. You're much too smooth…"

She released him as those disgusting words escaped his lips. "Who made you?"

"Ha. Good diction, girl. I knew you were smart. Don't worry, I won't blow your cover; they'll kill me if I'm too clever. They'll just produce a new clone and tell that clone what an idiot the previous one was. It'll probably take'em another month or so before they figure out _your_ stature."

"Aren't you the fastidious one; careful meticulous attention to detail I see."

The male wore a playful disposition. "The name's Alat. Sorry I can't throw in a few fancy words in for ya."

With celerity, Rye stepped back and crossed her arms.

"What. No introduction? Fine either way. I know all about you anyways. _Riley Lee_, an unusual combination. Guess all Lee Clan kin take on that last name. Obsequious really, to be in the presence of the fiancé of-"

She raised a hand to end his speech.

Alat smiled. "You seem surprised. Don't worry, they won't figure out the connection 'till the good guys win. We've analyzed the same World Champ videos over and over again yet still they haven't caught onto that little tattoo of yours. Mocking them in the face I say, especially after watching that sex tape between you and Tala-"

_"Excuse me?"_

"Yeah, I wouldn't be happy knowing I was filmed with someone as inexperienced as him. He really was slowing you down. Don't get much lay here unless you swing the other way." He laughed "Hey, that rhymed."

Rye turned to leave.

"Where are you going? Has my éclat devocalized you? Seems I have a few of your genes in me too-"

"As you said, they aren't aware of my brilliance."

"Got better things to do eh? Goodbye sex with the captain maybe? _Modus operandi, _really; like sending your man off to war. It's only the World Tournament. You're on the winning side-"

Rye hoped she didn't rant like this.

"Alright. Fine, 'till next time. Lick ya later. Hold up, wait wait, small request. Could you turn off that voice the next time we meet-?"

The girl rolled her eyes with annoyance before exiting the west end.

* * *

The captain stopped her in her tracks, checking her appearance for injures. "I was worried. You were late. I had to come find you." Tala brushed those shaggy wig bangs away from her contact-grey eyes. Blood from the girl's neck gripped his attention. "What's this? You're bleeding-"

She ran her finger across the bite. "It's nothing. One of the beyblade attacks caught me off guard-"

The boy wasn't too convinced but decided against pressing the matter any further. They didn't have much time left until his flight. Tala took her hand and began leading her back towards the west end.

"Tala, where are we going?"

"I don't want you walking back alone in these corridors. The junior department is safer anyways. You guys have strict bedtime rules," he joked. The two teens stepped onto the second level of one of the larger practice stadiums, the place where Rye first saved Kai.

Both sitting calmly against the large wooden boxes, the captain took her hand and opened her palm. "I have something I want to give you." The girl was winded as Tala took the chain off his neck, placing it neatly in her hand. The ring shone against the stair-railings.

"I can't. This is priceless, between you and Kai. I'd be infringing-"

"Now it's between you, me, and Kai. You've entered my life at the most unexpected time in the most unexpected way. Kai's a cool guy, he'll understand." Smiling, the boy carefully slung the necklace around her neck. Rye placed a hand against the silver band then leaned up against the boy's shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her and bringing her towards him with a kiss, Tala smiled before speaking in a hushed tone. "This is exactly how I wanted to spend my last new minutes in the abbey." His eyes began to close, savoring the moment. "Tell me another story Rye, one of those fairytales. Tell me one with a happy ending…"

Alat's voice slipped into her head.

The rhythmic beating of his heart and the quiet intakes of breath soothed the blader back to peace. She mimicked the boy's serenity and slowly began. Tala's eyes remained closed.

"Against the mist-shrouded Asian highlands a woman is forced to betray the man she loves to marry another. Torn between youthful desire and family honor, her broken heart and fractured mind are expressed in the most compelling of stories…"

Methodic peace.

Rye loved him.

* * *

Had fun writing this chapter. So pretty.

Please read and review.


	11. You're Strong

**_-Why?-_**

10 – You're Strong

By Euphrosyne

* * *

It came as a surprise; she didn't expect Kai to lose. The blue-haired boy was fighting for so much, his team, himself, but even more importantly, the safety of his sister.

Voltaire's attempts of provoking his grandson to yield the mystic phoenix's powers were to no avail; Rye _almost_ felt pity.

Crossing her legs, the dark-haired girl continued watching the stadium's analyst screen. Bryan was next, a character so crude and unrefined, his crass nature lacked in both discrimination _and_ sensibility. Logically, Ray's Drigger would not be able to withstand Falborg's attacks.

Something triggered her senses. Turning a second too late, an impossible strength choked her in a head lock, a sharp pain stabbing into her hip.

Boris withdrew the weapon, jerking the fallen soldier's hair in attempt to reveal her true face. Rye's body hit the flat surface, the ripping sensation repositioning the applied pressure on her wound. The girl fought to stand but pain only shot further into her body. Rye winced with agony.

One mahogany, one grey; the trainer caught the mismatching pupils. "Alat claims you demonstrate _great intrepidity and affectation for candor; guarding you from the suspicions of imperilment._ An intelligent one, isn't he? One of my better creations." The man continued playing with the bloody blade, expecting the girl to fall. "Though the blond didn't voice it, he _was_ slightly jealous of the redhead's attention." He nodded at the captain who flashed across the screen, nonchalant by the sidelines. Even during this world threatening epic battle, Tala's eyes remained closed. Bryan brutishly continued assaulting not only Ray's bitbeast but the master himself.

"Once the tournament ends, I will dispose of Tala and his team. Better models of these warriors are being created as we speak-"

The girl spat at the sentence.

"Well, that's not very lady like of you-" Boris was suddenly knocked to the floor by a head-butt. His prompter slid towards the wall. He wiped his spit, "Bitch. I'll get you for that." The blade rose once more.

"Be a man, let's settle this through a beymatch."

"Don't be ridiculous. I trained you. Your blade is unworthy of attention-"

Cheering for the opposing team adverted their attention. Bryan had…had lost.

Rye smirked. "That's a sign right there." She extracted a metallic blade, body floundering with exhaustion. She gripped the ripper, fingers tightening around the launcher.

Anger, amusement, worry; Boris's eyes flashed at the Russian boy's lost. This could not be! "_Admirable_ foolishness, Miss Rye. I'll take on that challenge. Your strength _will_ be your weakness. It isn't safe for women or men to be self-regulating in these offices." He withdrew his launcher. "You belong to me."

"Don't we all want that distinction" She removed the awkward grey lens; mahogany orbs, her signature feature. Pulling the turtleneck over her head, Rye smiled with rejuvenation, smirk widening as Boris's eyes drifted to her wound, the torn fabric…

An ink marking?

"Wait, that's…it can't be-"

"3, 2, 1-!"

_"And there goes Tala and Tyson, beyblades instantly locked in an all for one battle. This is going to be a rough one guys!"_

Fear. Disbelief. There was no way she could maneuver a worthless blade like that even if she was from the hidden village. Boris reached towards his ears but froze.

"No use calling backup. Your prompter's on the ground. You'll go down with a dynamic death, don't worry, one suited for a man of your caliber." She lifted her arm, blade jumping out of the dish at her command. The prompter snapped into pieces. "I'm afraid I trained you to train me, Mr. Boris." She sneered. "Black Dranzer, finish him off."

_"For you, __Rye__."_

"For myself."

_"For myself."_

"For Tala."

_"What has happened? It appears the Demolition Boys have taken the lead! Wolborg's vicious attack has trapped both bladders in a crystallized ice castle! This could be the end for the Beybreakers."_

Dranzer's flames engulfed the trainer and trainee. The building began crumbling under the blaze.

"Black Dranzer? It can't be. I _refuse_ to accept it!" Louder now. "Biovolt will win, I will prevail! Fate, destiny-"

"Frivolous man. Lesson 128: Believe in miracles, don't depend on them."

Clean, spotless, free from stains and blemishes. Purity.

The stadium was immaculated.

_"Wow! What a battle! All we can do is sit back and wait for the smoke to clear. Question remains: Who is our new World Champ?"_

* * *

(Wipes sweat) Phew! Please read and review! 


	12. You’re Gone

**_-Why?-_**

11 – You're Gone

By Euphrosyne

* * *

He accepted the hand and shook it with grace. He had lost, he had made his decision. There was only one person he wanted to celebrate this choice with. 

"Mr. Tala! Mr. Tala of the Demolition Boys! How does it feel to be so close to the title then losing it in the last minute? What's your advice for all those inspiring bladers around the world?"

The redhead smiled at the question as a pair of mahogany eyes flashed across his mind. "I've always been told…" he took a breath, "that the enemy of excellence is mediocrity. How does one become mediocre? By compromising, by making concessions, today in this matter, tomorrow in another; according to the dictates of the world, by never contradicting the world and always following public opinion…" The boy stood looking past the press into the audience.

_"Spread the wisdom, share the wealth…"_ The voice flowed through his head.

"Plunge into creative experience, indulge in the excellence of others. Make a moral difference, _make_ knowledge."

It was silent at first, all the highly profiled figures trapped for tongue by a mere teen. Ever so slowly, the members of the crowd rose to their feet at the captain's words. A thread of applause sounded through the stadium. Rhetoric, the languages of the elites. The opposing team joined the claps.

Minutes ago, he had walked into the stadium as a slave. Now he stood before these people, before the world, as a survivor.

_"It has just been brought in. In spite of this joyous occasion, __Moscow__'s very own Biovolt has been brought down by a series of fires…" _

The stadium's jumbo-tron flashed to the worldwide broadcast.

_"The world's prestigious training centre for beybladers is in ashes. Medical assistances have raced to the scene, aiding all escapists of this horrid event. The cause of these flames are still unknown." _

Kai and Tala locked eyes. They tore through the people like barbarians. Both teams screamed after their captain's blind rush.

* * *

The bars were warm. Tala walked past the officers. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but this area is prohibited. It is much to dangerous-"

"My friend is still in there-!"

"My sister. She's only seven. She's helpless, she can't speak! You'll never be able to find her-!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but the building is too unstable-"

"Sasha!" Kai ran over to the stretcher, clasping the girl's small hands into his own. He kissed the girl's dirt covered forehead. The blue-haired child's lashes wavered up and down, slowly reaching for the redhead's face. She opened her mouth but drifted out of consciousness. The oxygen mask fogged from her raspy breathes.

She knew. Rye's identity. Their relationship. Rye had saved her.

"This little one was lucky. We found her twenty yards from the explosion. Her clothes are stained with blood, we'll check for injuries."

Tala fell to his knees. Uncontrollably, tears steamed down his face.

Kai embraced his brother.

"She's gone. She's-"

"No. There's still hope. Nothing ever dies."

* * *

"The enemy of excellence is mediocrity-" Van Gogh. 

Please read and review.


	13. You’re Deviant

A/N: One year later…

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

12 – You're Deviant

By Euphrosyne

* * *

Bryan didn't recognize the girl but pointed her towards the grand staircase anyways. The girl was too neat, too formal, too _corporate_ to be one of their regular mates.

"Let's go, Bryan. I think we've stayed long enough to make an impression, respect for our buddies. Hil and Mari are waiting for us at their barbeque…man, this place is sickening." The neko-jin nudged his schoolmate to leave. "Hiwatari's going to kill him when he sees what his house has been reduced to."

The burly boy nodded at his friend, dropping his pursuit for the girl's identity. Both he and Ray disappeared out the back door.

* * *

She straightened her hair and smoothed out her cashmere cardigan. Propping those reading glasses on her forehead and clenching the pendent around her neck, Rye blushed excitedly. Finally, after 364 days of training, the scholar was permitted one day of freedom.

Rye placed a hand on the knob, seconds away from knocking…

Furious pulses electrified through her body as she made contact with the handle. The girl furrowed her brows. Something wasn't right. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but she didn't understand.

"Tala! Oh, bad Tala! I told you, no! It's not fair, you're playing favorites!" More silly laughter. There was shuffling of sheets; felicite moaning.

She felt…she felt..._bad_, a tearing past the skin. Her vision cleared, the veil was lifted from her eyes. Immediately her senses activated; the fermenting stench, the pierce against connoisseurship, the teeming teens…

Rye took a step back, body jolting as the door down the hall slammed open.

Dripping wet with nothing more than a towel around his body, Kai threw some girl against the carpeted hall. "What the hell is wrong with you!" His eyes widened with revolt as he registered the state of his house.

Tightening his towel, the boy stalked towards the stairs, ready to bring closure on the atrocious party.

The captain stopped, he saw her, he saw the necklace. On impulse, he wheeled towards her direction but the girl signaled for halt. Shaking her head, she brought a finger to her lips issuing silence. Mahogany met mahogany. Slowly pulling the chain over her head, Rye suspended it on the knob. The ring seemed to mould into its new home, its luster diminishing to that of a common household item.

A hand snaked around his chest, shifting his attention back on the manic sophomore.

By the time Kai resumed his focus, his sister's savior was gone.

* * *

Pounding on the door; the sole proprietor rammed it open.

"What is it Kai? Permission? Privacy? Jeez, you rob me of both." The females boggled over the blue-haired boy's unclad form.

"I was actually aiming for the third _p_, pride." He dangled the necklace in midair.

"Kai, I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to apologize-?"

"This one's yours dumbass! Get on your feet, runt. She left! She heard everything-!"

_She?_ Wait, did he mean…she, _she_ was…?

Battling down the stairs, Tala jumped past the whistling catcalls. Unerringly, the door opened before him, Sasha and her nanny gracing the facilities.

Smiling, the girl wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, not seeming to register the boy to be only in his boxers. The child handed the captain one of her freshly picked flowers.

"No, Sasha, not now-" The captain pried the girl away from him, running onto the empty driveway in his bare feet. Distress; Tala ran a hand through his unruly hair.

Gasping at the house's condition, Kai reassured the senior of Tala's generous clean-up compromise. Sasha stood with her hands on her hips, questioning her brother's attire, or better yet, lack of.

"What, Sasha? The pretty lady with Rye gave you those lilies-?"

The boy grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulders and shook her. "You saw Rye? Where did she go? Which way did she leave? Did she leave a message-!" Sasha broke into turbulent tears at the teen's forceful tone.

"Stop Tala! You're scaring her!" The blue-haired boy coxed his sister back to homeostasis, smiling and teasing the girl to mimic him. Rubbing her face on the towel around Kai's waist, she hugged her brother.

"Well? What did she say?"

The teen exhaled. "Rye complimented her dress and what a beautiful young lady she's grown to be…"

"What else? Did she leave a message for me-?"

Sasha tugged on Kai's hand and nodded for him to continue.

"Yeah, yes she did-"

"What? Say it already-!"

"Tala…she…she wanted to know _why?..._"

* * *

And the title makes sense! Special little nod to cassyw who 'came up' with the idea (rolls eyes).

(The title's quite philosophical for moral scrutiny pertain to this story too, but neah, here's the revelation that ties the fic together, lol)

Please read and review.


	14. You’re Taken

**_-Why?-_**

13 – You're Taken

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"Well boys, another year, another world tournament." Mr. Dickenson greeted the bodies sprawled in different directions of the hotel suite.

"Mr. D, we're the reigning champs, we're always up for new challenges!"

"Tyson, the faster you unpack, the faster we'll be able to-"

"Alright already Hil, just quit your nagging!"

Smiling at the batch of kids, the plump man chuckled at their hearty spirit; he was so proud. Shifting his gaze to the once notorious Demolition Boys however, the man's fortitude fell a little. He had offered to fund the four gifted bladers to the nationals but after the tragic fall of Biovolt just a year ago, the tournament still palpitated with affliction. Their ticket to the game was Mr. Dickenson's attempt of exposure therapy, to heal their divided souls.

There was a knock on the door, a petite redhead stepped forward, waiting respectfully before bowing at their presence. Politely handing Mr. Dickenson a golden invitation, she stood to the side. While several pairs of curious eyes remained tranced on the girl's peculiar Asian gown, others returned to the senior's ornate envelope, eagerness thickening against the cool summer air.

A hologram bursted from the golden sheets. Kenny astonishingly adjusted his glasses.

Spreading acres across nature's supreme creation, an ancient temple embodied the lush land. Closing in on a holy shrine, the teens acknowledged the hundreds of students engaged in similar traditional wear as the messenger before them, bowing respectfully at a bearded old man.

He sat in a heightened seat, a dark-haired boy of obvious notification in the thrown next to him. The elder's eyes wavered with age but he clacked his cane to sturdy himself. "Mr. Dickenson, my children and I thank you for your gracious reign over the BBA."

Modestly loosening his tie, the director bowed at the panegyric. "It is my work. It is my life."

"My friend, we live to world and work to live. Join us for a day of festive celebrations at the Lee Clan's annual opening ceremonies. Though retired, our most honorable bladers will deck the entertainment..." Two kids stepped forward, velvety cushions balanced upon their forearm. Rising to the occasion, two bladers stalked up to the platform, synchronizing turning to retrieve the beyblades. The warriors turned with pride, lifting the two mystic creatures into the air.

All bowed at the two standing females.

Kai's arm shot forward, stopping Tala from stepping any further.

_'Was that...? __Rye__. She was-? Was she? No. No! It couldn't be! The Lee Clan…when they were young…that time…Boris brought them in, the video, the four champions, their beyblades, their goal…'_

From his darkest hate sprung a lusty stealth of nature…

"It is a combination of national pride, the calling of the ancient bitbeast, and family preen, rejoicing in my grandson's engagement!"

The boy by the elder's side stood to take Rye's free hand. The girl gave a meek smile.

"They were betrothed since birth; fell in love very young. Affable to all social classes, there will be a delicious array…"

"-No, Tala. If you can see them, they can see you. Do not give them the satisfaction of judging you at such a state." The blue-haired boy calmly stepped back, guiding his friend along with him.

"Well children, what do you think-?"

"How can we refuse an offer like that!" There was rapid agreement.

Mr. Dickenson nodded at the screen. "It is settled then, Lee."

The elder smiled. "Splendid. Sincerity, lead our guest to the Clan's festive hall."

She nodded.

* * *

Hehehe, did anyone catch all of that? Lol. Please refer to the prologue if you have no clue what just happened. It might help (wink).

"From his darkest hate sprung a lusty stealth of nature…"- Shakespeare

Please read and review.


	15. You're Gifted

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Madonna's Frozen and one of my favorite Shakespearean lines are featured in this chapter. (Used your fatalist rant, hazelnuts!)

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

14 – You're Gifted

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"Elder, I admit fear. Nature finds itself scourged by sequent events. Love cools, friendship falls, brothers divide. In cities, mutinies; in countries, discord; in palaces, treason. We have seen the best of our times. Machinations, hollowness, treachery and all ruinous disorders follow us disquietly to our graves-"

"Child, why the sudden spin on fortune? The Lee Clan create our own destiny…"

Rye wanted to voice the negativities of her marriage, but held back. "I want happiness, father."

The elder sighed at the statement. "Joy…joy is often underrated as an aspect of human life. We are suppose to be serious to the exclusion of joy, yet joy is possible to all of us if we understand what is genuine and what is false…"

The girl dared to continue. "What about those beyond our village? Those with disease, disorders, and defects? These afflictions plague mankind, limiting them of their capabilities, distorting their beauty, and exhausting their spirit. Humans of these sort are mocked; they are nonexistent! Infected men do not belong in our description of society. Asylums and sanatoriums have no place in this world."

He smiled at his granddaughter-to-be and placed a hand on her chin. "There is much out there in the world that you will discover with time. The teacher opens the door but in the end, the student must walk through on their own. I rather learn from one bird how to sing than teach 10 000 stars how not to dance…"

* * *

"…So the children all took after that last name? Lead by the elder?"

Kai nodded at the redhead as they followed the blue-haired girl through the lantern lit town. "The war, their parents were all killed. It is very important for Lee's grandson to continue this self built legacy…"

"He can do it without Rye."

Sasha's sudden mad dash after her balloon ended the boys' conversation. Both teens struggled to keep up pace in their traditional outfits.

Squeezing past the guards and under the pole, with childish amusement, Sasha placed herself on the middle of the red carpet. The balloon blew out of reach but she jumped with hope anyways. The guards stopped the boys from advancing any further.

_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be?_

_You're frozen, when you heart's not open_

The audience awed with laughter and delight; the tails on the kites were envied by even the stars, the wind carried the music on its back. Blindfolded and divided into two stages, the dancers did their flawless routine; the elder, his grandson, and the earl sat watching the calling.

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken, when you heart's not open_

Children sang, women danced, men drummed; the clouds followed the melody, a crash of lightening lit the dark night sky…

Heaven decided to join the celebration, sending the dragon and phoenix towards the dancers as the clan's guardians.

Waving her hand across her veil, Rye pointed an arm towards the child, her blonde counterpart mimicking her moves. The dragon and phoenix dove towards the child-

Inaudible frequencies pulsed through the girl's blood.

Sasha fell.

Frantically pushing past the guards, Kai brought his sister's stagnant body into his arms. He shook her shoulders, patted her face, and rustled the hair from her closed eyes. Tala knelt by his friend, hysterically hollering for help from the on looking crowd.

The people smiled and sighed at the sight. Passerbuyers continued giggling.

It didn't make any sense.

The girl began to stir.

Bringing his sister's fluttering body against his chest, the girl's hand rose to touch his face.

"You scared me Sasha, are you alright? Don't ever run away from us like that again-!"

She urged her brother to lean forward, gurgling noises escaping her lips.

Tala meet his friend's worried expression.

Raspy breaths tingled his ears. There was noise.

"She…she, told me…"

"Sasha! Your-!"

"…She…she told me to…to follow…"

"Stop, Kai. She's trying to say something."

"What is it? Who told you to follow?"

"…Follow the balloon, Rye said…"

Tala's senses sharpened. "Why? Why did she tell you to follow the balloon?"

"…Gift…she had a gift waiting for me…"

"What did she say, Sasha? What did Riley say she was going to give you?"

The girl smiled softy before shutting her eyes from exhaustion.

"…She…she said she would give me a voice…"

* * *

And Sasha ain't mute no more. (Face faults) Corny right? Lol, the kid had to serve a purpose: an exhibition of the Lee Clan's Power.

Please read and review.


	16. You’re Sexy

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong to me. Results from quizzes are featured in this chapter.

This chapter was so much fun to write! God, I love Alat!

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

15 – You're Sexy

By Euphrosyne

* * *

To reach the sassy girl, he would have to risk safety, maneuvered over a brilliant diversion…!

But since he was _so_ darn lazy, he simply slipped past the guards into the empty booth.

Lunging forward to grasp the blond, Rye held the guards back with a flick of a wrist. She continued eating her cheesecake.

"That looks good, Miss Riley Le-"

"The mistress's food is specially handcrafted by the chef himself. A simpleton such as you will never sample such-"

"Jeez, don't get your panties all in a bunch. One would think I killed your mother or something!"

The joke was not funny.

Dabbing the corners of her lips with a napkin, the heiress waved off the guards and raised a brow. "What do I owe this unexpected company, Alat?"

"On first names bases now, are we?"

Silence.

"Well, _you_ sure fixed yourself up real nice. I always found you sexy-"

"I have better things to do-"

"No no, hear me out, I'm judging you." His bold tone bought him homage. "Smart and sexy, that's what you are. Your intellect put you in a class above the rest, creating a sexual aura that's untouchable by people who possess nothing more than a pretty face…"

She stopped.

Brief interested? Alat smiled and continued.

"You have people and intellectual smarts and are able to juggle them accordingly. Your sense of the world at large and the world around you draw people to your mind, and what a beautiful mind it is…"

Rye rolled her eyes but couldn't help smirking.

"Whether you look the part in horn-rimmed glasses and a freshly pressed suit or simply in t-shirt and jeans, your style really takes off when you flaunt your intellectual prowess. You're probably happier volunteering for a good cause like tutoring kids than spending all night partying with friends- well, at least most of the time." He winked. "You've read the classics, or at least know of them, and get the greatest rush when you can fully connect with people both body _and_ mind. While you may have the looks as well, it's your brain that turns heads wherever you go…"

Satisfied, Alat leaned back to examine the girl's expression.

Indifferent!

"Are you done with your speech?" She took a sip of water.

"What? No '_Oh, Alat_, that's _so_ sweet! Wanna sleep with me?'" The girl simply ignored him. "Fine, put up a struggle. I like that. At least give _me_ an analysis. What kinda sexy do you think I am?"

There was no shutting him up. Only until she replied would he stop ranting.

"Hot and sexy."

"Oh, really?"

"Hmm. When you enter a room, all eyes gravitate towards you like a moth to a flame…"

The boy shrugged modestly at the guards, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"People can't help but notice you. Maybe it's how you causally move through a crowd or that glow you give off when you flash that smile. You're hot and it shows. Could it be the eyes that say it all about you, the jeans that fits just right, or the casual way you saunter across a room looking confident from all angles? You have an air about you that commands respect from men and women alike. You possess such outward strength that people ache to be around you. When you speak, people hang onto your every word. You are so fully of charisma and cachet that, whether in a business or social setting, you can gauge the mood and offer the right compliment or provocative statement for any scene. Do you have a secret intuition about how people work? Just maybe, and that's one of the sexist things about you…"

He grinned. "Now _that's_ hot. See, I was right about you. You're too smart for the rest of us. I can see what Tala sees in you. You've got potential."

"Lets not talk about that _boy_-"

"No no, let's hear what type of sexy he is-"

"Tala is a selfish, hypocritical man and I have no opinion of him."

Alat laughed at her stubbornness. "You know, you and I are very similar in ways. Hot, smart, sexy, bound by the stupidity of others-"

"Is that your attempt of flirting?"

"No, no-"

"Fine, I take that back-"

"Finish that sentence off. What were you going to say?"

The raven-haired girl crossed her arms and leaned back. "Join us."

"I'm sorry?"

"You would make a nice addition to the Lee Clan."

"I'd prefer to start my own clan thank you very much."

She didn't expect a different answer. Topic change. "Heard you won your battle against the White Tigers."

"Official replacements of the Demolition Boys. Come check us out, I'd _love_ to hear you scream my name…"

Silence. More sipping.

"Alright, fine. But now I'm serious. If your 'husband' permits, I would like to see you again; you're good time passing."

As if on cue, Tai entered the room, a dozen roses in hand. Respectfully bowing at his fiancé, Tai narrowed his eyes at the blond.

"Tai, this is Alat, and Alat, this is my fiancé, Tai."

The heir smiled at the intro. "I made dinner reservation for the two of us. I thought it would be nice-"

She wasn't hungry but nodded anyways.

"Ash and I are performing tomorrow at the gala. It would mean a lot to me if you could come."

The permission, the formality, the distance. Alat saw it all.

"Okay." She couldn't refuse. Rye whispered to one of the guards before politely excusing herself from the table. Tai bowed a goodbye.

Watching the pair and their entourage leave, the blond propped his feet on the table. A waiter suddenly appeared, waiting for the boy's acknowledgement before placing a small dish in front of him.

A slice of cheesecake.

"On the house, monsieur. Courtesy of Miss Riley Lee."

Thanking the server, Alat lifted the fork to sample the dessert. The cake's ornate jelly decorations caught his attention.

"Three days. Same place, same time. Be there."

* * *

Hehe, please read and review. 


	17. You’re Targeted

A/N: In Chapter 14 – You're Gifted, during the bitbeast calling, "the earl" aka. Ash, Tai's best friend, was mentioned. The world renowned beyblade team (representing The Lee Clan) consisted of Tai, Ash, Chloe, and Rye- first indirectly mentioned within the prologue, later, subsequent chapters. Though Tai and Riley are engaged, he never personally announced it himself; it was arranged by the elder. Nonetheless, (soon to be discovered in upcoming chapters) Tai is very much in love with Riley.

With the style I chose to write in, details run by pretty quickly. Often miss'em myself when I'm editing, lol.

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

16 – You're Targeted

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"That little swine!" Boris paced back and forth in the hotel suite. 

"But sir, the team beat both the Allstarz and the Majestics-!" The soldier cowered at the man's cold stare.

"Even the original Demolition Boys pulled that far. But Alat, his curiosity of that heiress…over my dead body will we fall in the same wretched path paved by Tala!"

"What do you want to do, Mr. Boris?"

Staring out the glass, the man linked his hands around his back. "It was ambition that drove me to create a human of Alat's knowledge, ambition that I will pay for. I wanted an invincible leader for my invincible team, but it appears the mindless borgs are much more obedient." He stopped, a tone more threatening than before. "We are at the breaking point, the pinnacle of mankind. Our next battle against the Beybreakers settle everything."

The minion nodded with agreement.

"Send for the other three, I'm taking matters into my own hands. No way in hell am I gonna let a captain fuck things up again."

* * *

She wasn't here, but he knew she'll show. Rye was a woman of her word. 

Leaning up against the backstage podium, Tai took in a deep breath, hand clasping the neck of his freshly pressed shirt to loosen the first button.

"You ready? Have the ring?"

The dark-haired boy nodded at his best friend, adjusting his headset. "She'll be here, right?"

"…Well, _Chloe's_ here and I've been preparing for this moment since…forever…" Ash smiled modestly, eyes attempting to conceal the fear and uncertainty, sparked only by the ounce of something that promised eternal greatness. "It is Chloe's dream for them two to be engaged, both married, both having kids…"

The Lee Clan heir kept quiet. Marriage for Riley was a moral obligation…

The lights dimmed, the MC directed, the curtains open.

Tai adjusted his suit once more before the orchestra began playing.

Instantly, girls began screaming and cheering, many attempting to tease the blond singer towards the front row.

A few diehard fans growled with envy as they registered the scene before them. Others swooned to the velvety male voice.

Watching his friend step off the stage to reach for Chloe's hand, Ash dropped to one knee. Tai remained in his stationed position, playing the role of moral support as the fangirls whistled for him to come closer.

Half the prophecy was sealed as the golden pair locked in a never ending embrace. Chloe had accepted the proposal.

Cheeks flushed with color, embarrassment, and humiliation, Tai tucked the smooth jewelry box into his pocket…

Rye had broken her promise. She never made it to the gala.

* * *

Guards pushed the fans away from the teens. Tai trailed behind the newly engaged couple. 

Uncomfortable warmth; he tugged at his tie to loosen the knot.

"I can't believe you did that in front of all those people! I could have easily rejected you. Oh, the temptation!" The two snuggled noses before the blonde pulled away to examine her ring in the light. She skipped across the road towards their limo. "Anything smaller and I would have-"

"Watch out!"

Ash's body tumbled over the speeding car as Chloe fell hard against the concrete. Tai's eyes widened with horror, reaching out a second too late.

Fans, guards, paparazzi; everyone rushed towards the scene. A whirlwind of sound buried them, burning their limited supply of oxygen in the enclosed space.

Cameras continued snapping like bolts of lighting.

Front-page news: A hit and run.

* * *

Dun dun dun… 

Curious, no? Here is the first glimpse of life through the eyes of Tai, a life full of fame, recognition, and royalty. What could it mean…?

Please read and review.


	18. You’re Real

A/N: For all those who haven't figured it out, the names of the new Demolition Boys are the originals' spelt backwards. Example: Tala vs. Alat. (Cackle cackle cackle) Ingenious I say!

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

17 – You're Real

By Euphrosyne

* * *

She refused to believe Alat wouldn't do such a thing. Sure the boy was arrogant, but past the bold exterior, he was just like any other lost child, searching for answers like the rest of us. 

Chloe clutched the blonde's hand into her own, her strong nature unraveling with each beep on the heart monitor.

"You were right for not showing up. At least you're safe…"

The boy's voice trailed off. She knew Tai was disappointed in her absence on her best friend's proposal. She didn't know, else she would not have bothered to check out Alat's battle.

A knock on the door.

_…Tala?_

Looking up with uneasiness, the boy took a step forward, "I'm sorry. I heard what happened."

Forcing a smile, Chloe wiped her tear-stained face, "Thank you for your concern. You must be Riley's friend, Alat."

The redhead cringed at the name. "No, no, I'm Tala. Could I, um, speak to Rye for a second?"

"This isn't the time-"

"No, go on Riley. They'll be fine here with me. I'll call you if there's any change in his condition." The older boy didn't look up, only continued leaning against the hospital wall. Was he angry?

"Please. Just a second, Rye…"

Hesitantly, she led the redhead out. They ended up in the garden.

"I've been trying to call you for the last few days." The boy fiddled awkwardly with his cell.

"I wasn't in. _Honestly_, I'm out here out of pure respect for Tai and the others. What do you want?" Now that they were alone, she flinched at his touch. "Hedonism; your pursuit of devotion for pleasure, sexual satisfaction. You're the doctrine who holds these behaviors, motivated by the desire for pleasure and the avoidance of pain-"

"Fine. Lets cut the crap then, Rye! Or is that even your _real_ name?"

The girl spun to face him, completely unprepared for the accusation. "I rather be hated for being me than liked pretending to be someone else." She spat the words with plain abhorrence.

"What do you want me to say then? I'm sorry? Sorry for being human? Sorry for trying to relieve my own pain?"

"Oh, no. No you didn't!" Vexatious laughter. "Don't you even try turning this one on me." She paused. "I feel it incumbent to relieve you of my being then, Tala. You have obviously proven your annoyance with me and your love for women in general. Note that, wom_e_n, that's plural! Not a month's ablution could cleanse you from these impurities!" Her eyes flashed with anger.

"And where exactly does your shit begin? You didn't exact fuck off that night in your room-!"

"There are things in this world that you can not even begin to imagine. _I'm_ not even the magistrate of _my_ life for there is no exemption from punishment at the nation level-!" Formidable acrimony. "But you, you chose to move on. You _chose_ to sleep with those women as a mode to 'forget about me'…" she laughed at the image. "Days, weeks, years from now, I may not remember exactly what you did or what you said, but I will _forever_ remember how you made me feel…" She turned away from him, the once ardent passion spent.

He fell quiet, he felt the guilt. Reaching out to sooth her attempts of pitiful relief, he refused to let go of that last ounce of hope. "…So…we're, we're over then-?"

A beyblade broke their contact, slashing Tala across the wrist. His cell dropped to the ground.

"Well, isn't this just like old times? How lovey dovey." A boy almost identical to Ian stood with his arms crossed, perched on a statue before them. Two boys, similar in appearance to the other two burly Demolition Boys, backed him up.

Instinctively, the former captain shot forward to protect the girl but she stepped out of his bound. Glaring at Boris's factious clones, Rye remained indifferent "Obviously you didn't come to chit-chat. What's your purpose?"

"Fast thinker, straight to the point. We've been sent to challenge you to a beybattle. Winner gets to keep their blade, Black Dranzer, and their life."

_Black Dranzer?_

Tala didn't have his blade. Three against one. The math didn't add up.

"You think you can beat _me_? The Lee Clan have been champions for a straight decade. It's because of our resignation are there further claimers of this title!"

"All talk and no game." The boy shook his head with mock disappointment. He nodded at his teammates who nodded back. "3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

Three blades came crashing towards Rye before she even had time to acknowledge the battle's start. Nai raised a fist to command his attack. "Black Wyborg, attack with Novae Rog!"

Tala froze. It couldn't be. It was impossible! That was an attack that took him years to formulate! It was the attack he would have taken Tyson down with if he hadn't held back.

Cold air hit them in the face. This was going to be the end. There was no dodging it now. Rye waited for the blow.

It never came.

A bright flash. Rye looked up, gasping at the fallen male. "Alat!" She ran towards the sanguineous scene, lifting the boy's face onto her lap.

At the sight, the blonde's teammates fled.

Coughing strenuously, Alat smiled. "Hey you...you didn't show, show up, so I…worried…I came to find you. Three days…same place, same time. Be…be there, right?"

She couldn't control herself, she began sobbing. Tears trickled onto the boy's once porcelain skin. "You're so stupid."

"That's…that's not what you said the other day…Remember? If they kill…kill me, they can just make a new one and…and tell the new one what an…an idiot the last one was…"

Rye forced herself to laugh for Alat's sake. "Don't speak, save your energy. Don't move." She turned to shout at Tala. "Call the ambulance. Your cell. We need medical aid right away!" She wanted to run into the hospital herself, but she couldn't leave the boy, her friend- the one she felt truly understood her.

Tala just stared, unable to formulate movements. That boy wasn't human. He was just another part of Boris's evil creation for world domination. He didn't have any real feelings…

_Then why did he save __Rye?_

_Why didn't you save her?_

"…It's alright, he's…he's jealous. He wants to get rid of me…I'm, I'm better looking…"

No, those were real emotions. They wouldn't be able to develop if they had been programmed. Understanding, compassion, humor, _forgiveness?_ All in one sentence.

Rye reached for the cell with her fingertips but stopped when the blond winced in pain. His wound's tore. "Tala! Grab the cell! What do you want? Amnesty? An apology? I'm sorry, I forgive you, there! Just please save him, he's your brother!"

It pierced his heart. Brotherhood, the one thing Biovolt could not destroy.

Without a second thought, Tala bent down, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	19. You’re Foolish

**_-Why?-_**

18 – You're Foolish

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"I underestimated your team, Alat. They've tied the Beybreakers even without your leads." The girl brushed a blond lock away from his eyes, fingers gentle gracing the bandages. Laughing softly at her recollections, she brought a hand towards her face, wiping a stray tear. "Do you like stories, Alat? I've always been told I'm good at telling them." Pause. She gathered her thoughts. A deep breath. "It…it…it is a cautionary tale of a terrifying future perilously within grasp. Driven by the theory that moral corruption is responsible for the fall of the society, the religious rights have taken over, overthrowing the government and implemental a fundamental regime…"

She waited for a sign, any sign of consciousness. It never came. "Come on boy. Wake up. You and I still have a date to settle…"

* * *

He pushed his friend away and grabbed his coat from the hanger, blindly retrieving his beyblade.

"No, Tai. Don't. Go. You can't leave, it's too dangerous!" Ash clutched his barely healed wounds.

Shaking his head with confusion and regret, the boy lifted his hand to reveal a video. "How can I not go with this…this…_video_ roaming around in their hands? It's disgusting! We know Biovolt's wrath!"

"She wasn't exactly thinking of you when she went rolling barbarically with that redhead. Stop and think of the risks, lay out the pros and the cons. They're not going to hand you all their copies just because you're the heir of the great Lee Clan. What if worst comes to worst and you get hurt? It will be the fall of the whole country. Think of the _balance_. How can you just sacrifice the lives of millions for this one girl-?"

"I owe her that much."

"It hurts me to say this since I have known her equally as long as you have." The blond paused. "She is playing you, Tai. She wants immunity from the world, guarded by your eternal protection-"

"-Then I will give it to her. I will give her all that."

Never doubting the worth of his statement, the male stormed out of the suite, not wanting to hear a word more.

* * *

Short chapter. Getting suspenseful? Please read and review. 


	20. You’re Everything

**_-Why?-_**

19 – You're Everything

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"You bitch!" Rye was pushed onto the sofa in the crudest manner. The blonde tried to sustain her fiancé's anger, but his rage towered over her attempts. "'Betrothed since birth, fell in love very young,' my ass! You never loved Tai, so end it already. I rather see my best friend take _that _blow than see him toss his future into infernal affairs!" 

"What is wrong with you, Ash!"

"Honey, stop! Please, for me-" Chloe begged the boy to heed.

"No, Chloe. Do not help her. Not now." Ash glared daggers into those sanguine orbs. "He raped you, Rye. Those unspeakable words have awakened again." Frightening sarcasm. "The whole world stopped with you that night. The elder took drastic measures and you two were engaged. Lee saw the kindling love between you two but didn't take into account your static personality. After ten years of eminent titles, we dropped out of the tournament…once again, for you." His pride tore with each word. "Tai is an honorable man who places the values of his people before himself. That is what makes him a great leader. He changed his life for you, dedicated his future for your happiness. Everyday, new dangers to repay the innocence he unwillingly took from you. Some claim him proud, but it is only because he does not rattle away like other men…!"

Why was he crying?

"Liberty and union, now and forever, one and inseparable. You have broken our childhood oath…"

She didn't understand. Worry and fear. "Where is Tai?"

The blond turned away and rested his tearstained face on Chloe's shoulder.

The other girl looked up, sad-eyed. "He has been captured by Biovolt. They demand a battle, a ransom, a trade between Tai and Black Dranzer. We have no team, Rye, our captain is gone. For you, he has taken the whole world down with him..."

"You're mute…you're fake, you're deviant…!" The words were drawn out. "I don't know your real nature anymore, but all gifts died with your freedom." Ash inhaled deeply, grabbing his blade off the counter. "Suit up, after Tai, I'm captain-in-line. Meet in the lobby for training in ten. That is an order."

The door slammed shut.

The blonde treaded between her two friends, turning towards her best.

"I'll be alright, go after him. I…I need a second for myself. I need to think…"

"Look past the reasoning and see the truth that lies beneath. We have all left undone those things which we ought to have done, and have done those things which we ought not to have done. Govern your passion with absolute sway and grow wiser and better as your strength wears away…"

The door clicked shut.

She was alone. Truly, madly, deeply. Alone.

* * *

... 

Was all that unexpected? I tried to throw hints of Tai and Riley's relationship, the awkwardness and such. As said in previous chapters, this was the first year the Lee Clan had not competed. They had been champions for ten years straight. They are now 'retired' as Ash explained, for multiple reasons, one being the incident, another cause Riley was sent off on the mission to retrieve Black Dranzer. The elder knew he had to separate Rye from the group for a period, and given her personality, she needed to kick ass.

Now that all makes (more) sense, lol, do tell me if the mood for the early chapters were set properly.

Ohyes, 'Betrothed since birth, fell in love very young,'- Ash was recalling the elder's little speech (Chapter 13 – You're Taken), his invitation to Mr. Dickenson to the Lee Clan Open Ceremonies. Ash also explained the titles of the chapters…(wink)

Righteo! Please read and review.


	21. You’re Imperfect

**_-Why?-_**

20 – You're Imperfect

By Euphrosyne

* * *

Holy shit. Rods were not suppose to be up there! 

It was _just_ like old times…

Chuckling quietly to himself, Alat rolled his shoulders before unhooking himself from the machines. "Well, there's a conversation starter. Were you born in a science lab? Cause I was…!" He winced as the needles slid from his veins.

_Dramafag_

Wrapping the hospital robe around his body, the blond caught his reflection against the glass window. Aye, transparent really wasn't his color. Silently, he snuck out of the room.

A voice caught his attention a few rooms down. He shrugged. "There's nothing like eavesdropping to show you the world outside your head is different from the world inside your head…"

She was tired, different, drained. He recognized that voice in every form. Alat stayed hidden by the blinds, flying on her every word.

There was a soft dragging of chairs. The dark-haired girl concentrated on the boy in front of her, unsure of her movements. Slowly she reached to touch him, fearing the sparks. "Tai, here I am, pouring my heart out to you just like the younger days…" She cuffed his lifeless fingers. "Ash was picking on me again. He usually does when you're not around."

Alat felt the need for privacy but his curiosity got the best of him. The girl seemed so frail and hopeless. Her persuasive lectures for _him_ to wake were still fresh in his mind. What had happened?

He leaned forward.

"Ash thinks I am a horrible person. Even Chloe with her genuinely heartfelt personality failed to object. I've fallen to believe that perfectionism is based on the obsessive belief that if one runs carefully enough, hitting each stepping stone just right, you won't die. The truth is, you will die. Everything does. A lot of people who aren't even looking at their feet are doing a lot better than me; they also have a lot more fun doing it…" Her revelation stung. "I am not better than Boris or Biovolt. I am worse. I hurt things, living things. I hurt people I love, people like you."

Comparing herself to Biovolt? The great tragedy of science; the slaying of a beautiful hypothesis by an ugly fact.

"…Remember the first time we got our blades? I was horrible. You were naturally great like always, no one thought I would ever make the team. I don't know what you saw in me but I'm glad you did. _Experience is not what happens to a man, it is what a man does with what happens to him_, you said. You were only ten." Soft laughter. "Tomorrow's going to be the big battle, Tai. Call me selfish, but we are battling for you, your remedies. Ash is emotionally weak and still physically injured. Chloe has never had this much pressure riding on her shoulders. Our whole squad use to ride on _you._ Even if we win the three battles, the Demolition Boys will never play fair; they have Black Dranzer now. I will have to battle a war to end the fights of fights." She lifted a mysterious black blade, one almost identical to the said dark phoenix. "I will use your blade and battle for you. We will win or I will go down trying. When the MCs announce our victory tomorrow, you will awake. Promise me that."

She kissed his knuckles and adjusted the covers.

Alat grabbed a magazine off the secretary's desk.

He saw Rye leave for the stadium.

* * *

Two Aldous Huxley quotes there. A great British writer. "Experience is not what happens to a man…" and "The great tragedy of science…" 

Please read and review.


	22. You’re Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognizable characters belong to me.

Reminder- A/N: The names of the new Demolition Boys are the originals' spelt backwards. Example: Tala vs. Alat. Hehehe. Ingenious I say!

* * *

**_-Why?-_**

21 – You're Mine

By Euphrosyne

* * *

"Their blades are all trashed, there's no way for them to stand up against those cheating bastard," yelled Ian to his friends, pointing towards the face stealers. 

Experience had paid off; the Lee Clan slaughtered Biovolt's monsters.

It was not enough.

"Xiang, let it rip!"

Nai was surprised; the girl had anticipated their repudiate defeat. "That blade is not yours, and you're not destined to use it-!"

_…But I am destined to be with its master…_

"You will lose!"

_'…Use Black Dranzer…'_

_'…Greed, Kai. It senses my cravings. It will feed off my hunger. I am not the one to weld its destructive powers…'_

_Brushing the boy's hand off her shoulder, Rye tilted her face to the side for a response. For once, his silence was not enough._

_Indecisive thought. _

_'We'll be watching.'_

_In an indirect and arrogant little way, Kai had his way of expressing himself. There was a pause before she__ smiled. He gave a bold nod._

_'-I was going to win either way.' _

_The girl never saw the smile the blue-haired boy gave. The stadium was calling for her. _

"Xiang, attack with silk light!" A translucent mantle of leaves paved the broken stadium before engulfing the dark blades. There was silence. Children in the stands hid behind their parents, Rye's bleeding counterparts prayed for sanction.

A sonic flare, a dynamic explosion. All waited for the dust to clear.

_'…Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die…'_

It had been their last game as the Lee Clan team, just two years ago. The phrase brought tears to her eyes. _Death_…Tai would be alright.

She forced her eyes to stay open.

Everything was still, and Rye hated it. Pushing herself to her feet, she felt her knees tear against the gravel.

It spun; continued spinning, never giving up.

"And the Lee Clan has taken the battle! The retired World Champs! Security, arrest those-"

Massive cheering; Rye grabbed her head at the agonizing noise, hoping to blink the pain away. Liquid dripped from the corner of her mouth as the heiress struggled for vision. She was trapped in a portal of mass movement.

The exit; more ligaments tore.

_Clarity._

He gasped for air.

* * *

A little more on the poetic side. Not many chapters left. Please read and review. 


End file.
